The present invention relates to novel catalysts in the form of peroxo-containing metal complexes having amine oxide, phosphine oxide, arsine oxide, pyridine N-oxide or pyridine ligands, which catalysts are suitable for the epoxidation of olefins using aqueous hydrogen peroxide. Furthermore, the invention relates to a process for preparing these catalysts and a corresponding epoxidation process.